From Above
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: No matter what, they're always watching. [HoenheimTrisha, Winry's Parents, Implied EdWin]


**From Above  
****By: Fullmetal Ai**

* * *

A brunette woman giggled to herself as she watched her son. She lay on her stomach, head propped in her hands, looking down to the place she once knew as her own.

"Awww .. He's grown up so much .." She said softly to herself as she sighed in her own wonder. "His brother, too."

"Yeah. My daughter has grown up quite a bit, too," commented another brunette woman as she plopped down beside her. "Didn't we always have a bet that they would be married?" The first brunette woman nodded.

"We did." The two women sat in silence as they continued to watch their son and daughter interact with each other from afar. The blonde boy smirked as the blonde girl threw yet another tantrum. The two women were awed once again as the young man suddenly pulled his fiance to him and kissed her, making her forget everything that she was complaining about earlier.

"Are you two watching the young'uns again?" A male voice suddenly appeared from behind the first brunette. She looked to her husband with a smile.

"Well, wouldn't you like to join us?"

"I suppose so."

"Then what are you waiting for?" The blonde man hesitated.

"Our son dosen't really .. care much for me."

"Nonsense. It just took a while for him to realize that you left for a reason. Come on, dear, come watch. They're about to go tend to the little one," the brunette woman said with a smile, beckoning her husband to come nearer. When he did, he sat and stared, immediately awed.

"What became of his brother?"

"Living happily with them. He's just out getting groceries. Something tells me that he'll be finding someone special soon." The blonde man smiled.

"After all those boys have been through, it's about time _one_ of them settled down .." the brunette women nodded in agreement, then all three continued to watch their offspring.

"Awwww .. the little Elric seems to be happy .. Look, Trisha! He's smiling!" One of the brunette women squealed to the other happily. The brunette woman known as merely 'Trisha' nodded, grinning from ear to ear, a sudden glow becoming apparant on her face, as well as the faces of the other two.

"I always knew those two had something going on .." Trisha replied, sighing in amazement. "Looks like our judgement wasn't so far off, Sara."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You two knew that they would be together?" The male looked to the women.

"Of course. If you'd have seen them growing up, Hoenheim .. there was definately some evidence."

" ... Wow. Who would've thought .." Hoenheim looked back with wide eyes, amazed at what he was seeing.

"Look! Look! Our Grandson is smiling! He's laughing! Aww, he's so adorable!" Sara suddenly squealed, making Trisha and Hoenheim look closer.

"I remember when Edward and Alphonse were that way .." Trisha sighed.

"Yeah, Winry, too."

"Sara, are you gawking at our grandson again?" Another blonde man said as he wrapped his arms around his wife with a smile.

"Of course, Daniel!" Sara said with a slight snort of amusement. "What else would I be gawking at?"

"You used to gawk at Winry."

"When she was a child."

"You still gawk at her."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"All right, take the lover's spat somewhere else," Hoenheim joked, making Trisha laugh, and Sara and Daniel blush. The silence fell once more.

"They're so happy .." Trisha suddenly said, breaking the silence. Everyone else nodded.

"That's all we ever could have asked for," Hoenheim said softly, and everyone agreed once more.

"I just wish .. we could have been down there to see it. I mean, for ourselves. I mean .. well, you know what I mean!" Sara said, frustrated that she couldn't get the words out well enough. Everyone understood, however, and nodded again.

"This will do, though," Daniel said with a smile. "This will do."

A murmur through the four confirmed it.

_This will do._

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

**A/N:** I came up with the idea for this .. not even ten minutes ago. X3 -score!- I thought it was a cute idea, if not a little sad. It's one of those 'WTF?' fics, if you know what I mean. I've never had an idea like this, and though it may be short, I thought it was a wonderful trubute so some of the characters who have died in the series, for lack of better words. :3 There is implied Ed/Winry, because yes, I am an Ed/Winry fan. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it .. and may the peace be with you? xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. Why I put the official Japanese name, I don't know. xP Just know I don't own it.


End file.
